To be continued
by jthorne
Summary: Pudge decides to go with Alaska after she freaks out...


**A/N: Not written anything like this before, and it could do with some editing. Any advice for improvements are welcome.**

* * *

'Fuck,' she said. 'Just get rid of the Eagle for me,' she said, her sobs childlike half-screams 'God oh God, I'm so sorry.'

'Okay,' the Colonel said. 'Start the car when you hear the second string.'

We were about to leave, but I didn't want her to go alone. It struck me right then just how drunk she was. Maybe she didn't know what we'd been doing, and were possibly about to do, not caring if the Colonel was in the room or not, but I didn't want her going on her own.

'I'm coming with you,' I said to her, and the Colonel stopped. And Alaska stopped. They both looked at me, the Colonel's eyes telling me we had to let her go. But I knew we couldn't let Alaska, the girl I loved, drive into the night in this state. I repeated myself, and Alaska's green eyes met mine.

'No- Fuck off. I don't-'

But I moved forward to her, and put my hands on my shoulders. The Colonel's confidence had rubbed off on me, and I was taking control of Alaska's impulsiveness. 'I'm coming with you, Alaska. Colonel, you're going to set off the firecrackers.' Even my voice was confident, and the Colonel just nodded, and disappeared into the dark towards the Eagle.

Grabbing Alaska's hand, I was the one whispering run run run run to her, and run we did, our bodies bent lower than usual, trying to avoid being spotted. Reaching Blue Citrus, Alaska went to get into the drivers seat, but I pulled her back. 'No, you're riding shotgun,' I told her. She didn't even argue, and got into the passenger seat.

I took the wheel, and started driving carefully when I heard the bangs the Colonel was letting off. But Alaska started yelling at me.

'No, stop! Stop, I need to do something!' and she opened the door, and staggered from her slow moving vehicle. I sat in the car for a moment, watching as she stumbled out into the night. After a while, she hadn't returned, so I got out and went looking for her. I was still drunk, but I could walk straight enough. When I next came across her, she was leaving the soccer field, something clutched in her arms. As I got closer, I saw they were white tulips, but before I could say anything, Alaska pushed past me, and got into her car. She didn't say anything, and just waited for me.

I was confused, and made my way to the car, getting back in. 'Where are we going then?' I asked her. For a moment she didn't speak, but I could see the tears in her eyes, and how they dropped onto her cheeks.

'Vine Station Cemetery,' she said quietly. I just nodded, and I thought I knew what we were doing. As I drove, I put it together. Alaska was upset because she hadn't done something. No, wait. Yes. I know. Do I? The tulips are for her mom. Right? I didn't say anything to her, and we kept on driving. Her to be continued then krept into my mind, and I wanted to ask her when we'd continue.

The roads were mostly dark, the streetlights the only illumination we saw for a few miles. That was until I saw headlights ahead, and slowed down. A cop car was sat in the road. I kept going slow, trying not to seem drunk. I didn't want to be pulled over, not because I was scared of being arrested. But because I couldn't let Alaska down. The cop just waved us through though, and I kept driving.

It took a while because it was dark, but we eventually reached the cemetery, the cop no longer something I was thinking about. Alaska went quickly and quietly to her mom's grave, and placed the tulips on the ground. Then she knelt down for a moment, kissed her fingers, and pressed them to the cold stone. And it was then, I thought I'd perhaps finally seen Alaska. The Colonel always said that she was always angry for no reason. That she had no reason to be sad, or upset, or angry. But now I knew. She did have a reason. Her mom was that reason. Alaska blamed herself, and she'd lived with that for years.

Then she stood up, and grabbed me. It was sort of like what'd happened when Jake had turned up at her room. But she didn't wrap her legs around me. She did kiss me, though. And I kissed back. 'Are we continuing?' I asked her, and we spoke like we were doing in her room, our lips barely moving apart.

'Yes,' she said, and I didn't question it, because I knew that Alaska's mood could change in an instant, and she'd righted the wrong she'd committed by visiting her mom's grave, and now I was back in mind. We managed to move back to her car, and we got in, and let the seats fall back so they were flat in the car. We laid down and Alaska was on top of me. My hands were up her top, and I'd pulled the cups of her bra down so I could feel her nipples for the first time.

This time her hand moved lower than my waist, and it was pressed over my crotch, my penis reacting as I hoped it would. I couldn't freeze now, and get nervous. Not when Alaska Young was on top of me, and to be continued was being continued. But there was a light, and it was getting brighter and brighter. I pushed her off of me, and looked out of the windshield. A car was getting closer and closer to Blue Citrus, and then there was a crash and shouting.

'Wake up, Pudge,' shouted the Colonel as he fell over the COFFEE TABLE whilst hopping up and down, trying to pull a sock on.


End file.
